


How Ekkreth Stole the Stories from Depur

by InvaderTim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Slavery, Storytelling, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderTim/pseuds/InvaderTim
Summary: There are as many Ekkreth stories as there are slaves on Tatooine, which is to say, there are stories without number, and more every day.This is the first of them, for it is how the stories came to belong to Ekkreth, back in the beginning of all things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).



> (This story is based upon Fialleril's work on and about Tatooine slave culture, and it probably (definitely) won't make much sense without at least a passing familiarity with that. Regardless, I recommend reading Fialleril's work — it's all outstanding.)

Long, long ago, in the beginning, all the stories were dark. All the stories were stories of blood, the lash, and suffering. All the stories were stories of terror, pain, and shadow. All the stories were of Depur. 

In those days, the slaves had nothing but the dust and sand of the desert — dust in their bodies, dust in their hearts, and dust in their souls, trapping them with no hope of freedom, as surely as the thick durasteel shackles of Depur trapped their bodies.

Ekkreth looked at the people, and their face grew dark with anger. For there is Depur, there will always be Depur, but Depur has no rights at all to the hearts and minds of the people, and only the right of the conqueror to their hands and toil.

And so, Ekkreth took the form of a Depuran, a lesser master, and went into Depur’s palace. There they found Depur seated upon his throne, attended by dancers and flanked by guards, perfumed with sweet fragrances, eating choice meats, and with the purest, cleanest water to drink.

Then Ekkreth bowed low before Depur, and cried, “O Depur, great and mighty are you. Your slaves are many, your walls are strong, and your durasteel weapons keen. None have ever been as great as you, and none ever shall be.”

And Depur laughed, pleased by Ekkreth’s flattery. And he said, “Who comes before Depur and speaks so well? I feel I know you, yet your face is strange to me.”

“O Depur,” cried Ekkreth, “It is I, the Sky-Walker.” And Ekkreth revealed themself to Depur in a flash.

Depur shouted with anger, and the slaves, food, life-giving water were whisked away in an instant, and Depur’s guards drew their weapons and readied their nets. “O Ekkreth,” growled Depur, “Foolish it was for you to come into the heart of my strength. I would seize you now, but for the kind words you spoke me as you arrived. Why have you come here? And why should I allow you to leave?”

“O Depur,” said Ekkreth, “I have a wager for you. One where you risk little, and stand to gain much.”

At this, Depur was greatly interested, and when has Depur ever been known to turn down the chance at a profit? He bade Ekkreth continue.

Ekkreth said, “O Depur, great are your holdings, and rich the yield of your lands. Yet all this power, all this wealth comes from the work of your slaves. Name unto me a task, and if I should complete it, I would win freedom for the people.”

Depur scowled, and said, “Ekkreth, you are called clever, and I would gladly wager with you, but I will not risk my slaves — they are mine, and shall remain mine. I am Depur. I am the Master.”

“Very well, great Depur,” said Ekkreth, and smiled inwardly, for they never expected Depur to free his slaves of his own will. ”Yet all the stories are yours as well, and with them the minds, hearts, and souls of the slaves. If you will not risk the freedom of your slaves, I would wager for the stories — I would that the slaves told Ekkreth stories, and dreamed of freedom, rather than Depur stories, and dream of despair. I would risk even my own freedom, to win them this."

At this, Depur’s eyes burned with greed, and he laughed at this wager, he hungered for a chance to humiliate his enemy at such little risk — for what could seem more meaningless to Depur than the hope of a slave? — and he said, “Very well; but two tasks I shall name you, Ekkreth, not one — and I warn you now, Ekkreth, you shall not complete them.”

Ekkreth merely nodded, smiled, and waited.

Depur thought for a moment, remembering the cleverness of Ekkreth, and then said with a smile, “For your first challenge, Ekkreth, I would have Sarlacc of my own. Take one of these glass jars from my shelf, and bring to me one thousand Sarlacc inside of it.”

With hopelessness etched upon their face, Ekkreth took the glass jar, and left, as Depur smiled behind them.

And so Ekkreth wandered through the desert, holding the glass jar and thinking quietly to themself. First, they passed Bantha. Bantha looked at Ekkreth, and said, “Sibling Ekkreth, why do you wander the wastes with this glass jar?” Yet Ekkreth did not answer, and simply passed on their way.

Then, Ekkreth passed by Eopie, who looked at them, and said, “Cousin Ekkreth? Have you gone mad? Why do you walk through the desert alone, with nothing but a glass jar?” Yet again, Ekkreth did not answer, and simply passed on their way.

Then, Ekkreth passed by Urusai. Urusai looked at Ekkreth, and said, "Stepsibling Ekkreth? Why do you do this? You wander through the desert alone, with only a glass jar? Do you seek your death?" And again, Ekkreth did not answer, but simply passed on their way.

Eventually, Ekkreth came to the Great Pit of Carkoon, where the Sarlacc dwells. There they sat and began to weep, with great, loud sobs, careless that they had no mask to reclaim their water, giving it up to the desert. At first there was no response, yet after some time, Ekkreth felt the sand begin to stir, and Sarlacc came up through the sand before them. “Who makes such noise and disturbs my rest?” asked Sarlacc.

Ekkreth replied, “It is I, Ekkreth, the Sky-Walker. I beg your pardon, Grandfather Sarlacc — I did not mean to disturb you. I was distressed, for I have made a wager with Depur, but I cannot see how I can win, and when I lose, I shall lose my freedom. Depur has challenged me to fit one thousand Sarlacc inside this jar. Yet you are so great, Grandfather Sarlacc — even should you agree, I would need a durasteel jar as large as a palace to fit a thousand Sarlacc, not a small glass jar — and you are only one besides.

But Sarlacc smiled, and said, “I have a solution for you, Grandchild. Hold out your jar.” Ekkreth did so, and Sarlacc filled it with spores, many thousands of them, each of which would, in a thousand generations, become a Sarlacc of its own. Ekkreth smiled, and bowed low before Grandfather Sarlacc in acknowledgment of his wisdom, and thanked him. Ekkreth made to leave, when Sarlacc spoke up, “Grandchild Ekkreth — when you see Depur, ask him to come visit some time. I should dearly like to have him for dinner.” At this, Ekkreth laughed, and went on their way.

Ekkreth made their way back to Depur’s mighty palace, bowed before Depur, smiled, and presented the glass jar full of Sarlacc spores, saying, “O mighty Depur, I have your jar of a thousand Sarlacc. You need only wait for them to grow.” And Depur grumbled to himself, yet he had to acknowledge that Ekkreth had done as he demanded.

But then Depur smiled, a grim smile and a dark smile, such that even Ekkreth’s heart began to flutter with fear. Then Depur said, “O Ekkreth, clever you are called, and clever you are. Yet even you have your limits. It is time for your final challenge. I, Depur, am the greatest slave-catcher that has ever lived — for your final task, I would have you escape me!” And Depur took up his weapons and his nets, and his overseers made ready to chase Ekkreth, yet Ekkreth did not run. Ekkreth merely spoke, saying, “O Depur, truly you are great indeed, yet why should you need any slave-catchers? They may chase me, and they may even catch me, yet they cannot hold me, for well you know that I am Ekkreth, the slave-who-makes-free, and the greatest at escaping that has ever lived, as you are the greatest at catching. Yet, should you catch me yourself, mighty Depur, I will stay and serve you for all of my days — but you must catch me yourself, and so prove your superiority. Is it agreed?” Depur frowned, but he could see no risk to himself, and so he shrugged. “Very well, Ekkreth, it is agreed. Should you escape me, you will win our wager — but you will not escape.” And Depur leapt forward, net at the ready.

“O Depur, you can never catch me,” laughed Ekkreth. “For I know the secrets of the deep desert, a place you can never go — or if you go, you will not survive, and your palace walls will come tumbling down, and your slaves go free. For the desert is not your home, and its ways are not yours.” And, still laughing, Ekkreth became a bird and flew away, and Depur could not follow. Used to the riches and luxuries of his palace, he could not brave the desert alone. And so Depur was left in his palace, with only the laughter of his slaves to keep him company.

And so it happened that all the stories the people tell are now Ekkreth stories, for Ekkreth knew the ways of the desert, for they are of the desert, as Depur in his palace will never be. And one who is of the desert can never fully be a slave, for the desert is harsh — but it is our home.

 


End file.
